Moments with Joey
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Moments about after Spock finds out about his 5 year old son Part of my Jim's Baby verse, it would help to read that, implied Mpreg verse A


Okay, so this is a continuation of Jim's Baby. Almost the last one, this is verse A Wee Joey, I have to do Older Joey now.

* * *

Joey was excited, so excited that he could barely sit still long enough to eat his breakfast with his mother and father. He was five and his daddy was going to walk him to school for the first time and he'd get to rub Jerimie's face in the fact that his mommy was no Vulcan whore, whatever that was.

"Joey." His mother laughed, "Stop fidgeting, time won't go by faster if you continue."

"Mommy?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Sweetling?" Mommy looked at him.

"Can daddy walk me to school today?" Joey asked softly, he didn't want to hurt mommy's feelings.

"May, Joey, May daddy walk me to school, Spock, do you mind?" His mommy asked his daddy.

"No, I would be pleased to walk _our_ son to school." Joey thought it strange that daddy stressed the 'our' in the sentence but figured it was a grown up thing.

Mommy smiled, "Alright let me make his lunch."

Within ten minutes Joey was walking down the street with his daddy, soon, though, his curiosity got the better of him and he tugged on his daddy's sleeve to get his attention.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Joey?" Daddy looked down at him.

"What is a whore?" Joey inquired.

Joey frowned when his daddy paused briefly in his step.

"Where did you hear such a word?" His daddy inquired.

"Jerimie called mommy a no good Vulcan Whore before I beat him up." Joey said simply.

Daddy stopped and knelt in front of him, so their eyes were at the same level.

"Joey, violence is never a proper answer for a problem, however, you should never call someone a whore, no matter what, understand?"

Joey nodded and daddy stood and they continued walking.

"Learn something new." His daddy said as Joey ran to the playground to his bestest best friend, S'len, a Vulcan who sometimes stayed with mommy and him when his parents were away.

"Guess what, S'len? That's my daddy!" Joey smiled and pointed, his daddy waved before turning and leaving.

* * *

It took Mommy and Daddy one year, three months, two weeks, four days, six hours, and twelve minutes to kiss after that first one in the kitchen and Mommy slapped Daddy after.

Joey didn't understand why Mommy was mad, he thought Mommy was in love with Daddy, and people in love kissed, right?

Joey, in his confusion, went to Lady Nyota for the answer.

"Lady Ny?" He began.

"Yes, Joey, What do you need?" Nyota asked gaze softening at the sight of the little boy.

"Do Mommy and Daddy love each other?" Joey inquired.

"Of course they do, if they didn't they wouldn't be around each other." Nyota told Joey gently, wondering why the child was asking such a serious question.

"But Mommy slapped Daddy when he kissed him. Isn't kissing what people in love do?" the child looked up at her imploringly.

"Well… yes, but Jim spent five years thinking Spock hated him, he may not be ready to be like that right now." She explained, so that was it, Jim had been mad about Spock taking him by surprise and kissing him earlier, it hadn't been that he didn't want the kiss, it was more like he wasn't prepared to respond to it.

"Oh. Lady Ny?" Joey said after a moment.

"Yes, Joey?"

"I don't want to be in love." he said matter of factly.

Nyota laughed as the child left and she wondered briefly if he would still fell that way when he was older.

* * *

Joey was nervous. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, periodically.

Mom's hand on his shoulder made him look up at him.

"Stop, they won't hate you and if they do…" Mom knelt to straighten his collar and then his jacket. "Well, who needs them, really, we were just fine before without them, weren't we?" Mom asked as he stood.

Joey smiled and nodded, that didn't change the fact that he wanted his uncle and grandfather to like him.

Dad smiled at Mom as he approached, two full Vulcans behind him.

"Jim, this is my brother, Sybok, and my Father, Sarek"

"Hey, that's my middle name!" Joey yelled, excited, forgetting his previous nervousness.

"Is it, now?" Sarek inquired.

Joey nodded, "Yep. I'm George 'Joey' Sarek Kirk. Only one person can call me George, though, 'cause I'm not his Joey."

"I see," Sarek crouched in front of Joey, "and how old are you, Joey?"

"I'll be ten in two months, three weeks, four days, nine hours, and twenty nine minutes." Joey said, causing the three Vulcans to look at Jim.

"Hey, he's really into math right now, you should have been here when he was into English, he read most of the dictionary, half the time I didn't have a clue of what he was saying."

* * *

Mommy read the message silently at the table and then tears filled his eyes.

"Jim? What is the matter?" Daddy asked Mommy.

Mommy shook his head, ignoring Daddy and kneeling down next to him.

"Joey, you remember the robes I got you?"

Joey nodded.

"Go get them out; we're going to a funeral on Thursday." Mommy said quietly.

"For who, Mommy?" Joey asked.

"Uncle S'lek passed away this morning, Joey."

"Oh." Joey walked to the doorway then looked back at Mommy, "Mommy, is he happy, now?" he inquired.

Mommy's smile was watery, "Yeah, he's happy now, him and Uncle Joey."

* * *

Joey was thirteen years, four months, one week, two days, fourteen hours, twenty minutes, and thirty seconds old when Daddy proposed to Mommy. He was thirteen years, four months, one week, two days, fourteen hours, thirty minutes, and four seconds when Mommy said yes.

* * *

Joey remembered the first time he held his little sister, Andy. She was two weeks, three days, four hours, six minutes, and twelve seconds old, Mommy had kicked everybody, Daddy, Uncle Bones, Uncle Sybok, and Grandfather included, out of the house and Joey finally had the chance to hold his baby sister.

She smiled up at him and Joey wondered if he'd done that as a baby.

Joey was fifteen years, nine hours, four minutes, and twelve seconds old when he first held his baby sister, Amanda Yana Kirk, it was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

Joey was nineteen years, two months, three weeks, four days, nine hours, ten minutes, and thirty four seconds old when he met the woman he was going to marry.

Mom had laughed hysterically when he told him, when he could breath again Mom explained that the woman he wanted to marry was Uncle Bonses' daughter, Joanna.

(If you've read Children and remember #5 enough to be panicing right about now, scroll down to the bottom for the A/N OR just remember They're different verses.)

* * *

It took five years, nine months, two weeks, three days, four hours, seven minutes, fifteen seconds, and an accidental pregnancy for Joanna to agree to date him.

The baby wasn't his by blood, but after five years of being called Daddy by the boy, Joanna was finally convinced he wasn't leaving.

It still took an additional three years, four months, one week, six days, two hours, thirty minutes, and nine seconds for Joanna to agree to marry him.

* * *

They had nine children including Joanna's first one, two sets of twins, rare in Vulcans, and four others, singles, five boys and four girls.

And Joey cold never forget that he was the accident that made it all possible, his family's happiness, and for Joanna to smile at him like that, just perfectly.

* * *

So, as I was typing the last part I had a mild Panic Attack, I thought that Joanna was related to Joey, Turns out that was one of my other stories Children, needless to say if that had been the case Joanna and Joey would not be together, just in case any one has that same Pnaic moment as I did.


End file.
